Linus Tech Tips
Linus Gabriel Sebastian (born: ), better known online as Linus Tech Tips, is a Canadian YouTuber, video presenter, technology demonstrator and advertiser. Linus is currently the third most subscribed tech channel on YouTube, the first being Unbox Therapy and the other being Marques Brownlee. Linus also has three more YouTube channels under the names Techquickie, TechLinked, Channel Super Fun & LMG Clips respectively. Personal Life Linus is currently married to his wife Yvonne Ho who he began dating since May 2011. They also have three siblings in their family including a son and two daughters. Before he made his YouTube channel he used to work with ex-electronics shop "NCIX" running the NCIX Tech Tips YouTube channel. Make A Wish Foundation On a live stream, Linus Sebastian talked about a boy who had stage four Leukemia Cancer. The kid asked the Make-A-Wish-Foundation for a personalized video from Linus. Linus talked about his emotions over the whole situation along with any thoughts he had about it, he talked about how depressing the subject was. In the Email where the Make-A-Wish-Foundation contacted him about making the video, they said "Be upbeat, and don't talk about death." and Linus said in response “This kids twelve, he's like dying of Leukemia, The last thing I could do right now was be upbeat.” The kid originally planned on making a visit to Linus Media Group but his condition was upgraded to severe and he could not leave the hospital due to him becoming heavily sick. He received an email a couple weeks prior to the live stream from the sons father, it contained a digital photo album of his son during the last part of his life, the last part of the album was dedicated to the computer they built him, Linus made up specifications for a computer and sent over the parts for him to build it, he was almost too weak to even build it, he eventually got to build it and play some games on it. A month later the sons father thanked Linus for making the last part of his sons life worth while, saying he made a big difference.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAsZCTL__lo Thinking of Retirement In a live stream on the 22nd of January, Linus Gabriel Sebastian known online for Linus Tech Tips talked about retiring, he talked about his 10 Million Subscriber Milestone, he stated that he didn't want to treat it as anything special as it was just another milestone, He stated that his viewers made him "the luckiest person in the world" for helping his channel grow the way it has and how the channel has progressed. He talked about how stressful his job is becoming and the tribulations he has faced, he stated the title of the live stream was not click-bait, but he is only thinking about retiring, he is not actively planning retirement or will retire as of now. Linus stated that all he could see in the album of the kid who had Leukemia was his own kids, he questioned why he was doing "all of this", referring to his life choices and career choices. He joked about not doing videos anymore and spending time at home, these are his main reasons for thinking of early retirement, the company will still be run by the current Employee's but Linus Gabriel Sebastian may be the former CEO or Share holder of Linus Media Group when or if he retires, the future is still uncertain.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAsZCTL__lo Company Linus Tech Tips is a corporate entity based in Ontario, Canada. Meme Status Linus Selfie refers to a close-up selfie photograph uploaded by Linus on May 23rd, 2019. After gaining initial popularity as an exploitable on Twitter, the image later spread to ironic communities on Reddit and Instagram. On May 23rd, 2019, tech blogger Linus Sebastian uploaded a front camera selfie to Twitter, writing "how much does YOUR selfie cam distort near the edge of the frame."https://twitter.com/LinusTech/status/1131706743736553472 The tweet received over 150 retweets and 1,700 likes in two months. Image I showed you my pp pls respond.jpg Trivia *Linus has stated in an interview that his favorite YouTuber's are TotalBiscuit, Marques Brownlee and Austin Evans. References This page was created by ChainsmokersFanatic1999 on January 29, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views